Dark Princess
by summerlovex
Summary: What happens if one bad day changes a sweet girl into everyones worst nightmare? Gabrielle looked out over the grounds, "I'll find you Sharpay Evans. And when I do...you'll wish you were never born." HSM
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella stared out through the window, face grim, hand folded in front of her. Her now long hair trailed over her shoulders, and her eyes glared out over the world below. It was dark outside, nothing but the stars illuminating the earth below. She had taken to throwing away her school robes, now wearing anything black; casual clothes, fancy dresses, sundresses. Anything that was just...black. She turned around, with a sigh and looked at the conference-like gathering of people behind her. THey were wearing all black as well, covering every single part of their body though. Black masks lay on the table in front of them, wands ready in their hands. She nodded, and spoke with a surprisingly cold voice, "I want them all dead by morning." She eyes each of them carefully, "No mistakes this time. And make sure...no one survives." She hissed. They nodded, and she turned back around to face the window. She heard them stand and make her way out the door.

She looked out over the grounds, "I'll find you Sharpay Evans. And when I do...you'll wish you were never born."

Jason Cross sat at the table with the others, watching as Gabriella looked out the window. She had given them their orders, but no one seemed to be acting upon them yet. The others sat still, waiting for their new Master to say something else. Jason was feeling brave, though, so he stood up, walked over to Gabriella, and asked, "Ma'am, shall we go now? Or do you have anything else you'd like us to do before we go?"

"Go." She said quietly and turned away, "You stay." She said, then turned on her heel and made her way to the door at the back, pushing it open, and sighing sitting down in one of the chairs. Tonight was the night. She had waited fourteen years. She'd killed Tom Marvolo Riddle easily, simply by committing suicide. That got rid of the horcrux inside her, and she'd killed him off easily after that. He'd died, and she didn't have to live with him burdening her life and thoughts. But now she felt like Lord Voldemort. She never ventured into the light anymore. She hadn't smiled since she had left high school. She'd kill her parents, and most of her old friends. She'd killed Bellatrix and the Malfoys. However, none of their deaths seemed to satisfy her, or seem like enough. But nothing seemed to ease the pain inside her. She had to watch Sharpay, the girl who had made her resort to this life, die. She had to watch her suffer, and die. And she had to be behind the wand doing so.

Jason was a little confused. "Shall I go or do you want me to stay?" he asked. "Were you telling the others to go?" He wasn't sure, but his head was pounding, making it hard for him to think. Ever since the Dark Lord had died, Jason was feeling a little more powerful, but it had the nasty effect of giving his headaches once in a while. He watched as Gabriella sat, probably thinking about Sharpay. She really wanted this girl dead. So did Jason. But how they were going to do that, he didn't know.

"They go, you stay." She said exasperated. She put her face in her hands, "I found her." She said simply, hoping he would catch on, "Finally." She muttered, and stood, "She's been running from me all these years, and yet, I still find her." She snarled, "God, I want her dead. I wanted her dead before, but every day it's getting stronger." She stood, waving her hands at everyone left in the room. The others stood and left the room. She and Jason were the only ones left, "Nice, slow, steady, dreadfully painful death." She whispered. That's exactly what she had imagined it would be like. And tonight, she hoped it would turn out that way.

***

Sharpay was sitting near the lake. She felt unprotected. She had been on the run for years, but all she seemed to do now was sit and think. It was funny how she had chose this place: where she and her friends had shared most of their deepest, darkest secrets, where they had had countless memories, some everlastingly painful, some the best she had ever had. She sighed. She really had started to despise Gabriella. She had been her best friend. She could confide everything in her. She had been her diary, but in real shape and form. She glared into the lake, glancing at her reflection. She looked exactly like she had years ago, only a little more... dead. Gabriella had killed her. She really had. She had become this heartless, uncaring person. She knew it was wrong but it was the only way she could ever be protected from Gabriella and from everyone else for that matter. She sighed. It would be best to just die. That's what Gabriella would want, and quite frankly, so did she. She knew Gabriella wanted one thing: her skin. She wished she could fight her or atleast try, but she just couldn't do that to her once best friend. No matter what she did, she couldn't even mutter a spell at her. What she had said to her back in senior year to her still lingered in her head.

"[i]You don't know torture, when I torture people, I'm the one that gets the most hurt[/i]" she remembered. She was right: she really didn't know torture. She had learnt it though. All that emotional torture she had gone through because of Gabriella, and the feeling of just wanting to drift away, sickened her. She asked herself fifty million times a day what would have happened if Gabriella and her hadn't fought and become the worst of enemies. She wished they hadn't, she really hadn't. It was weird, but Gabriella had actually turned out to be one of the rare people... that understood her.

***

Jason nodded and sat down next to Gabriella, keeping quiet. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and he wasn't about to interrupt her. Listening to her speak, he was surprised to hear that she had found Sharpay after all these years of searching. The girl had been in hiding and on the run, and Jason knew it had really irked his master. "You're going to kill her tonight?" he asked. "How do you plan to do that?"

Gabriella sighed and rubbed her temples, "Same way I killed Lucius and Bellatrix. The same way I killed Riddle and my parents." She looked at him, "Except worse." She shook with hatred and anger built up over the years, "I'm going to make her scream. Scream until her lungs burst. I'm going to make her wish she was never born, and make her wish she had never said those things she said back at school. Wish she never spread all that gossip, and wish she never got angry at people. I'm going to make her hurt like she hurt me. And all those people that went down with her. And then I'm going to end it." She closed her eyes, shaking hard now. She looked down at the ground, "End it the same way I always have. The same spell that nearly killed me." She knew Jason knew what she was talking about. He always did. Right now, he was the only one who ever understood her. All the others just believed in her methods and did as they were told. None them ever really...understood why she did things.

Jason nodded, agreeing to everything Gabriella was saying. He could understand now why she wanted Sharpay dead. The girl had caused her so much pain and suffering. Hell, she'd even tried to beat up on Jason in junior year, so he wanted revenge, too. "So, it sounds like you have everything mapped out," He said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. You can drown her body in the lake she is hiding by." She said with a sneer, "Beeters lake to be precise. Come on." She said, standing and pulling on her cloak. It was the only thing she owned in color, but it was still Slytherin green. She took out her wand and took a deep breath, "If only this could last forever." She whispered, her heart already aching terribly, green sparks dancing between her fingers as they got excited for what was to come soon.

"You want me to drown her?" Jason asked, making sure he knew his exact orders so he didn't screw up. "I suppose I can manage that." He grabbed his black cloak, tossing it on and pulling the hood up over his head. "You say she's down at the lake at Beeters? Are we going down there to torture her first?"

"Nope. We're going to pay a visit to Mum and Dad. I buried something with them so that no one would find it. Everyone knows I hated them so they wouldn't suspect me to put it there." She said, and pulled her own hood up over her head, long hair spilling over still the front of her shoulders. Gabriella slipped into snake mind. She had done that each time she went out at night. Because she had made the world so dark, so she could venture out without being seen or heard, she needed to be able to see, so she had always changed into snake eyes and tongue. It helped her see like it was daylight. She looked at Jason and nodded to the door. He only understood a bit of the snake language now. She'd been trying to teach him for years. Didn't catch on very well.

***

Martha stared at the dark Riddle mansion. She'd been searching for the right time for years, it was time. Lightning struck from above like a scene in a horror movie. Now was the time after 14 years of hell under the rule of a maniac. Now was the time of justice, and justice would prevail. She approached the front steps on the rickety building. Now or never. The door creaked open as she shoved it with her hand a little. She saw them. Gabriella and her SoulEater or whatever she called them. Once they joined the force, they didn't have names. Only to be known as THE minions, or whatever. She took a step forward into the house. "Gabriella." she narrowed her eyes. "I never thought it would come to this. You killing one of your own. But then again, you're almost out of time to. Five of your horcruxes are gone. How many does that leave you with? Not many. I just can't believe you didn't realize this was all coming!"

Jason turned to see who was entering Gabriella's house when heard another door creak open. Martha, a girl he only knew by name and from brief glimpses at high school, stood there. She told Gabriella she was almost out of time and that five of her horcruxes were gone. Jason scoffed, "Please leave," he said rudely. "Some silly little girl against the most powerful witch in the world can't stop anything now. You may have gotten lucky with the first five, but no more."

Gabriella hissed as Martha walked in, "Son of a b****." She said, still talking in parseltongue, so neither of them understood what she said. She slipped back into Gabriella head, and glared at Martha, "Martha, I would have killed you years ago if it weren't for the fact that you were my roomate." She said. Ridiculous reason, but it was true. She was just...attached to Martha, "And I did see it coming as a matter of fact. I saw it coming for sixteen years! How many times did I kill before then? I was a death eater. I finally realized how sad that was. So I killed him. And look at me now Martha. Sharpay deserves to die. She deserves to die for doing what she did back in that school!" She shook and had to step back, behind Jason, to calm down a bit.

"That was fourteen years ago Gabriella. Now you are little miss Dark Princess, and you think you can scare me with your foul words." she laughed scornfully. "I have no problem finding the others. One with that precious, HIDEOUS snake of yours, and probably one tucked away with you. Funny how everyone thought you'd turn out on top, but here you are, a little witch." she glared at her for a moment longer before speaking again. "So now you are the most powerful witch? Been killing muggles? Hmm..? I thought so. You are no better than the Dark Lord himself. Perchance worse. Your days are numbered though my friend, and as soon as we figure out the last piece of the puzzle you are done."

"Who's this WE you're talking about Martha? Last time I checked, you were the only one here." She growled, stepping back up again, "And frankly, I have no problem killing you if that's how you're going to act. The Dark Lord was nothing more than a babbling fool. He was old and didn't deserve to have the upper hand on the evil side of the world. My horcruxes are tucked safely away my dear. There is no chance that you would find any of them. Now, you better get out of here before I lose it, and KILL YOU!" She shouted. "You 'roommate staus' protection can only last so long.'

"We? Oh yes, me and my companions. I came without their consent. Not like I'm going to tell you who." she rolled her eyes to look back at Jason Cross, distracted momentarily as she observed him.

Gabriella screeched and flew at Martha (yes, just like Voldy she taught herself to fly). She slammed her against the wall, holding her throat. They were hovering in the air, a few feet off the ground. Gabriella was basically hanging Martha. Her voice sounded unnaturally cold and slimy, "You best keep your mouth shut dearest Martha. Wouldn't want to die now would you?" She asked, eyes turning dark and cold.

Martha kicked her in the stomach, forcing her off her throat and onto the ground. She herself however, hovered for a few more moments before touching back down to ground. "I'm not a weak little student any more Gabriella. I've learned your clever tricks."

At the kick to the stomach, the once sweet and innocent Gabriella doubled over and crashed tot he floor, landing on her side. She grunted, holding her stomach, as she glared at Martha. Her hood fell off and the many past scars were revealed. The ones from her fall out of the top floor high school building, from Lucius Malfoy kicking her, the Alpo Chostrochonchitus Amarillysia that same night, and the scrapes from where the trees had scraped her as she ran through the forest away from Jason. Memories that would never leave her be. Memories that she would live with for the rest of her life. She stood up, and drew her wand, "You'll always be a weak student Martha." Her eyes were wide. She didn't want to do it, "Don't make me do it Martha. Please, don't make me. Leave." She hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Princess has moved to my main fanfiction page: .net/~catchersriddle

All chapters will be updated from there from now on.


End file.
